horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Chronological List of Horror Films
1890s '1896' *Le Manoir du Diable *Une nuit terrible *Conjuring a Lady at Robert Houdin's '1897' *The Bewitched Inn *The Haunted Castle *The Alchemist's Hallucination *The X-Rays '1898' *The Accursed Cavern *The Astonomer's Dream *The Cavalier's Dream *Photographing a Ghost '1899' *Le château hanté *Cléopâtre *Le Diable au couvent *The Miser's Doom *Raising Spirits 1900s '1900' *Chinese Magic *Faust and Marguerite '1901' *Bluebears *The Haunted Curiosity Shop '1902' *Les Trésors de satan *The Devil and the Statue '1903' *Le Monstre *The Infernal Cake Walk *The Infernal Boiling Pot '1905' *Black Imp '1906' *La Maison hantée *Les Quatre cents farces du diable '1908' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde '1909' *The Sealed Room 1910s '1910' *Thomas Edison's Frankenstein '1912' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Le Système du Docteur Goudron et du Professeur Plume *The Mask of Horror *The Spider's Web '1913' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *The Skull *The Student of Prague *The Werewolf (Lost film) '1914' * The Avenging Conscience '1915' *The Golem (Lost Film) *Les Vampires (serial) *Life Without Soul *The Haunting Fear '1916' *Hævnens nat *The Crimson Stain Mystery *A Night of Horror '1917' *Der Golem und died Tänzerin *Fear '1918' *Aldrauna '1919' *The Beetle *Eerie Tales 1920s '1920' *Anita *The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John Barrymore) *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Sheldon Lewis) *Genuine *The Golem: How He Came into the World *The Head of Janus (Lost film) *The Penalty *The Monster of Frankenstein '1921' *The Haunted Castle *Der Müede Tod *Körkarlen '1922' *A Blind Bargain *The Ghost Breaker *Häxan *The Headless Horseman *Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror *One Exciting Night '1923' *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Last Moment '1924' *The Hands of Orlac *Waxworks '1925' *The Monster *The Phantom of the Opera *Wolf Blood '1926' * The Bat *The Bells *Faust - Eine deutsche Volkssage *Maciste all'inferno *The Magician *The Student of Prague '1927' *The Cat and the Canary *The Gorilla *London After Midnight (Lost film) *The Spider's Web *The Unknown '1928' *Alraune *The Ape *The Fall of the House of Usher (Jean Epstien) *The Fall of the House of Usher (James Sibley Watson) *The Man Who Laughs *The Terror '1929' *Haunted House *The Skeleton Dance 1930s '1930' * The Bat Whispers '1931' '1932' '1933' '1934' *The Black Cat *Black Moon *Ch loe, Love is Calling You *House Mystery *Maniac *The Phantom of the Convent *The Tell-Tale Heart '1935' '1936' '1937' * Song at Midnight '1939' 1940s '1940' '1941' '1942' '1943' '1944' '1945' '1946' '1947' * Scared to Death * Things Happen at Night '1948' *Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein *The Amazing Mr. X *The Creeper '1949' * The Fall of the House of Usher 1950s '1951' '1952' *Alraune *The Black Castle *My Son, the Vampire '1953' '1954' '1955' '1956 ' '1957 ' ' '1958' '1959 ' 1960s 1960 '1961 ' 1962 ' '''1963 ' '1964 ' '''1965 '1966 ' '1967 ' ' '1968 ' ' '1969 ' 1970s '1970 '1971 ' '1972' '1973 ' '1974 ' '1975' '1976' '1977 ' '1978' '1979' 1980s '1980 ' 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990s '1990' 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000s '2000' 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010s 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 * The Cellar * The Human Centipede III (Final Sequence) * The Lazarus Effect * The Lost * Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension * Poltergeist * Punk Rock Holocaust 3 * Unfriended * The Vatican Tapes * Whispers * The Witch * 3-Headed Shark Attack 2016 * Blair Witch * The Conjuring 2 * Dam Sharks * The Forest *Friend Request * Ice Sharks *Ouiji: Origin Of Evil * Planet of the Sharks * The Shallows 2017 Category:Lists Category:Official pages